


Court

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Insipired by that new shot of Will in his suit in court, Quickie during court hehe, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Will have a quickie in a courthouse restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court

**Inspired by:**

* * *

“Alana,” his heel caught on the door jam, feet shuffling to keep him upright as she continued to push him backwards and into the cramped, single-stall bathroom, “we shouldn’t be doing this. Not..not during my trial, of all things.”

“Shut up,” as soon as the door was shut and locked, she tossed her purse onto the counter and put her hands on his chest, their lips pressing together eagerly. A small thump echoed around them as Will's back hit the wall, Alana having pushed him as far as he could go.

With his hands hanging dumbly at his sides, he tried to speak between the kisses, “What if...they notice...we're not...speaking...privately?”

“Let them,” her hand palmed him right between the legs, rubbing against the rough fabric of the suit he rented specifically for his time in court. She gave a triumphant grin when he drew in a sharp breath through his teeth.

His hands go to her sides, the man peering at her though his glasses a second before closing his eyes, feeling the cotton of her dress move in waves against him, her nimble fingers and elegant form getting him hard despite how wrong it felt to be doing this in a unisex bathroom of a federal building.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, staring up at him with lustful eyes, “Fuck me, Will.”

“W-what?” he could feel his heart rate skyrocket at her explicit request, something he had never heard from her before.

“Don't play coy,” stepping around him and moving further into the bathroom, she hopped up onto the counter and beckoned him over with a singe finger, “fuck me. Right here, right now.”

“But..” he had followed her around the corner and now stood facing her, mouth agape as his brain tried to process everything.

Next thing he knew she was pulling on his red, white-striped tie, placing her mouth on his while he stumbled between her legs. She was nipping and sucking on his lips, sending sparks through his whole body.

It was as if something had awoken in Will then, is initial embarrassment shoved to the side at his sudden want for her; Alana let out a surprised yelp as hands forcefully grabbed either side of her head, fingers threading through her curls, his kiss turning from a delicate one into one with as much passion as she had been giving him.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, kissing and rolling and getting lost in each other, before Will moved his hands to her thighs, shoving them up her skirt and yanking down her hosiery and underwear all in one go.

“God, Will,” she moved her lips to his jaw and neck, fingers trailing quickly down his chest until they came to his pants, frantically trying to get his belt undone. A high-pitched whine filled the room as his fingers found her clit, the woman crying out at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

“You're so wet, Alana,” he moved his fingers lower, teasing, “how long have you been wanting this?” Her answer was cut off by a moan as he plunged two digits into her, curling and twisting them, making her squirm.

Eventually she got apart his belt and yanked down his zipper, pants falling to his ankles with a whoosh of air, boxers not far behind. “I want you, Will,” her voice was light and airy, chest heaving with heavy breaths, “and hurry.”

“Condom?”

“Purse,” Alana leaned back on the counter as he turned away, raising her hips to bunch her skirt up around her hips and make it easier for him.

Soon enough he was ready, stroking himself a few times before placing his hands on her sides and moving her to the edge of the counter, which thankfully was just at his waist level.

He couldn't help but ask one last time, “Are you sure you want this? I could be locked up for a long while...”

“That's exactly why I want this,” she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her, kissing intensely until he entered her, only then breaking their bond to let out a gasp, “Oh... Will..”

A groan slipped out of his lips as he thrust into her, wrapping his arms around her lower back to keep her upright. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, little whimpers coming from her every time he moved.

His thighs smacked against the counter's edge as his pace increased, Alana biting down lightly on his neck to muffle her shouts. Her body was quivering against his as they came closer and closer to climax, her nails digging into the shoulders of his jacket.

“Alana,” his voice was heavy, “I'm close baby... _fuck_ ,”his hands slid down to her buttocks, pushing her forward so he could go deeper. Will knew she came when her arms tightened around him, a strangled cry leaving her mouth and her hips bucking up. A few seconds later he was finished as well, letting out a groan with one last thrust.

Bodies trembling, the two stayed there entwined until their orgasms passed, breathing slowly calming down. She pulled back slightly and ran her fingers through his hair to smooth it down, lips kissing the skin right behind his ear, “Thank you, Will. That was wonderful.”

His shy demeanor had already returned, the man giving a measly nod before stepping back and starting to clean himself up.

Alana slid off the counter, her heels making a clacking sound as they came in contact with the bathroom's tiled floor. She shimmied her undergarments back up and straightened out her dress, the dark fabric swishing down to her knees.

The two made eye contact in the mirror, Will fixing up his pants and Alana adjusting her makeup and hair, both of them grinning and blushing before returning to the courtroom like nothing had ever even happened.


End file.
